One Shot FT
by MiraiLockser
Summary: Je posterais mes OS sur FT ici. Bonne lecture à vous.
1. Mon Petit Chez Moi

Assises dans son rocking-chair, elle se balançait à un rythme lent.

Ses longs cheveux bleus coulèrent sur ses épaules, ses beaux yeux bleues était fermées, son visage était reposé et un magnifique sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Elle entendit des bruits qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur la petite tête de son enfant qui venait de se réveiller. Ses courts cheveux bleus était plus foncé que les siens et il avait de petits yeux noirs comme son père.

" Coucou ! tu as bien dormi ? " en lui caressant la joue.

Il se mit à rigoler et elle le serra dans ses bras. Ils avaient fait une longue sieste devant le feu de la cheminée. Dehors, l'hiver avait sonné depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Le petit être d'un an à peine s'étaient endormi dans les bras protecteur de sa mère, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par celle-ci.

Ce petit garçon commençait à parler et à marcher même s'il tombait encore souvent. Il s'était fait quelques amis à la guilde comme la fille des Dragnir ou les jumeaux des RedFox. Sa mère s'occupait très bien de lui, certes elle partait moins en misions mais la bleue attendait qu'il soit plus grand pour se relancer dans sa carrière de Mage.

Maintenant bien réveillée, la bleue posa un gros bisou sur le front de son fils et l'assit correctement sur ses genoux.

" Tu veux faire quelques choses, Silver ? "

" Magui Magui. " dit-il en tendant les mains vers le haut.

Elle rigola légèrement puis pris ces mains dans les siennes qu'elle tourna vers le plafond. Elle fit apparaitre une petite vague dans une des paumes du garçon qui regardait la magie s'opérait complétement fasciner. L'eau allait et revenait puis s'envola autour de leur siège pour finalement, s'intégrer à l'avant-bras de sa mère et elle refit l'opération plusieurs fois.

Alors que l'après-midi se terminé tranquillement et que Juvia cuisinait le repas du soir et que le petit garçon jouait dans sa chambre, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le traditionnel :

"Je suis rentrais "

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la bleue. Il était enfin là, après des semaines de missions avec son équipe. La bleue laissa son plat sur le feu et se mit à courir vers l'entrée où elle sauta au cou de son homme, respirant son odeur. Les bras de son mari enlacèrent sa taille, Il déposa un baiser dans son cou qui l'a fit frissonner.

" Vous m'avez manqué, Monsieur Gray ! " en se détachant de lui.

" Toi aussi "

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui la regarda tendrement.

" Votre barbe à pousser. "

" Oui, il faudrait que je me la rasse. "

" Non ! Gardez-là, elle vous va bien. "

Il posa son front contre le siens avant de l'embrassait.

" Bon, où est mon petit gars ? "

Ils se retournèrent pour le voir à moitié caché derrière un mur.

" Bizarre, il me fait penser à quelqu'un. " dit-il en passant à côté de sa femme pour prendre son fils dans ses bras qui l'accueillit avec un joyeux " Pa ", un sourire aux lèvres.

Les voir ensemble, c'est ce qui la rendait la plus heureuse et vivante.

A ce moment, elle pensa…

~ Oui, c'est ça, c'est ici, mon petit chez moi. ~ en souriant et en rejoignant les garçons.


	2. Une Année Sans Toi

Un an que la guerre contre Alvarez est terminée, Aujourd'hui c'est la remise du prix Kemu Zaleon. Il savait que Lucy avait gagnée et c'était mérité. Le brun n'avait lu que le début de son livre mais les aventures d'Iris reflétaient parfaitement les débuts de Lucy dans la guilde.

Tout le monde était à Crocus pour l'événement mais lui, il était resté à Magnolia, il n'avait toujours pas la tête à faire la fête. Ça faisait un an qu'il l'avait perdu. Son corps mort entre ses bras hantait toujours autant ses cauchemars.

Il se souvient encore, après que Erza est interrompue son combat contre Natsu, quand il avait vu Lucy arrivée au loin. Il avait espéré quelques instants. Espéré qu'elle soit avec elle.

Alors que le Chasseur de Dragon de feu s'évanouissait dans les bras de la mage aux clés, Il continuait de regardée l'horizon, espérant la voir mais il ne vu que Wendy qui plongea son regard dans le sien puis secoua la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était définitivement partie.

Il voulu courir vers l'endroit où il l'avait laissée pour la dernière fois mais il tomba au sol et s'évanouis, les larmes aux yeux.

A son réveil, il avait pris sa décision de la rejoindre en emportant Zeleph avec lui mais ça aussi il avait échoué à accomplir. Et quand la guerre fut finie, il fut temps de pleurer les morts ou de fêter gaiement la fin de cette guerre. Gray n'a fait qu'une seule chose, courir vers cette endroit en espérant que le fait que le continent est retrouvé sa taille normal n'est pas déplaçait le corps trop loin de la où il se souvenait l'avoir laissé.

Il n'avait finalement pas bougé, toujours là, baigné dans une marre de sang. Il prit son corps près de lui et laissa ses larmes coulait. Il la ramena lentement à la guilde.

Lors des semaines suivante, quand la guilde reprit son activité, il n'eut plus l'envie de rien. Plus de mission, de se battre, de vivre. Durant ses premiers mois, il était resté la plupart du temps chez lui, sortant à peine de chez lui pour chercher de quoi manger et pour aller à la guilde. Et même, rester plus qu'une journée entière à la guilde lui était impossible, elle lui rappeler trop la perte de Juvia. Enfaite un rien lui rappeler la Mage de L'eau.

Il voulait entendre ses appels incessant, sentir ses bras autour de son cou, il aurait l'embrasser pour la première fois. Il avait tellement perdu et il avait espéré ne plus perdre mais non, c'était un genre de malédiction qui le poursuivait.

En ce moment, il se trouvait dans un coin en hauteur de la ville qui offrait une magnifique vue sur celle-ci. C'était ici qu'avant la guerre, il avait promis à Juvia de lui donner une réponse. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce moment puis soupira.

Il les réouvrit pour plonger son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

"C'est vrai, je dois te donner ma réponse. "

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, laissant une larme coulait sur sa joue.

"Je T'aime, Juvia. "


	3. Affection

Dans un bar dans le centre de Marguerite, un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc était assis au comptoir buvant un verre de whisky. Enfin revenu d'une assez longue mission et il avait préféré se reposer ailleurs que sa guilde.

Le liquide lui brulait la gorge lui rappelant de ne pas s'endormir sur le bar. Jouant avec les glaçons au fond de son verre en le tournoyant, le bruit d'une chaise à coté de lui le fit stopper. Regardant la nouvelle venue qui après avoir commandé lui rendit son regard.

"Salut ! " avec un jolie sourire.

"Tu fais quoi à Marguerite ? "

"Je rentre au conseil et comme je passais par-là, j'ai voulu te passer le bonjour ou bonsoir vu l'heure. "

C'est vrai qu'après la guerre contre Alvarez, elle et ses camarades avaient été gracié et là où certains avait rejoints des guildes populaires de Fiore, d'autres avait été recrutées par le Conseil Magique pour éradiquer les dernières guildes noires.

"Tu as l'air crevé, ta mission s'est mal passée ? " dit-elle après avoir bu une première gorgée de la bière qu'elle avait commandée.

"Non, je suis juste fatigué. " en faisait un geste au barman pour qu'il le resserve.

Alors qu'il allait prendre son verre à nouveau rempli, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses attrapa celui-ci et le bu qu'une traite.

"Va si fait comme chez toi. "

"Tu as déjà pas mal bu, vu ta gueule. Fini ma bière si tu veux, je te ramène chez toi. "

Il finit le fond de la bière après un soupire. Il paya les boissons puis elle lui prit la main pour le trainé vers son appartement.

"Tu bois du Whiskey, toi ? "

"Seulement pour les grandes occasions. "

"C'était quoi la "Grande Occasion" aujourd'hui ? "

"T'empêchée d'être assez torchée pour refiler un gosse à la première venue. " finit-elle en ricanant.

"Ça ne saurait jamais arrivés. "

"On ne saura jamais. " en lui souriant.

Elle continua de le trainer jusqu'à chez lui. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle venait souvent à Marguerite ces derniers temps et trainer avec lui. La rose était sympa avec beaucoup d'humour mais il ne pouvant s'empêcher de questionner le raisons de ses multiples venues fréquentes surtout avec son boulot au conseil.

Arrivant devant la porte de son immeuble, l'ancienne criminel se tourna vers lui.

"Passe-moi tes clés. "

"Pas besoin, je suis un grand garçon. "

"Oui mais un grand garçon pas sobre, aller donnez moi tes clés. "

Soupirant, il lui lança ses clés. Alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte, la rose sentit le jeune homme derrière elle, sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi…"

"Hein ? "

"Pourquoi tu viens souvent à Marguerite ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? "

Elle soupira à son tour, la rose arrêta son action et appuya son dos contre le torse du blanc. L'ancienne mage de Crime Sorcière releva le regard vers le sien.

"Juvia m'a contacté, il y a quelques mois, pour me dire qu'elle et Gray voyait que tu allais mal et que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie, de nouvelles personnes à qui parlent. J'ai accepté de te rendre visite et au fur et à mesure, on va dire que j'ai développé une grande affection pour toi. " finit-elle avec les joues rosée.

"Quelle genre d'affection ? "

Elle regardait avec des yeux blasés avant d'attrapé la base de sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage d'elle et déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres du mage de glace.

Mais alors qu'elle se détournait de lui pour continuer d'ouvrir la porte, il la tourna vers lui puis la plaqua contre la porte, il rendant son baiser. Beaucoup plus long que le premier.

Arrêtant l'embrassade, ils se mirent d'accord du regards. Alors Lyon bascula Meredy sur son épaule, déverrouillant la porte rapidement avant de monter avec la même vitesse vers son appartement.

Refermant brutalement la porte de son appartement, il déposa la jeune femme au sol. Il retira son haut pour ensuite la replaquait contre la porte poursuivant leur échange d'y il y a quelques instants.

Les mains du blanc caressaient doucement la peau encore recouverte d'un t-shirt alors que la rose avait les mains sur son torse même si elle voyageait quelques fois pour aller agripper les cheveux.

La rose commença à le pousser légèrement pour avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trébuchent sur le canapé, coupant leur baiser.

"Le conseil veut que tu rentres quand ? " Dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses reins alors que la jeune fille déposait une multitude de bisous dans le cou de ce dernier.

"Disons que j'ai une marge d'une semaine…" souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Remarquant que ces yeux se ferment, la rose sourit, caressant les joues du blanc.

"Bonne nuit, Lyon. "


End file.
